LOVE HIM OR NOT?
by princess teme
Summary: Pic pada malam hari dibuat langsung. Membuat authornya pun sakit kepala begitu membuatnya. Baca aja deh.. Ga tanggung kalau ikutan sakit kepala. Warn: Udah deh warn nya mah terlalu banyak hehehe. SasuNaru lagi aja dah. SEKALI TEMBAK! Naruto POV


LOVE HIM OR NOT?

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rating :T

Warning: Sudahlah terlalu banyak warningnya jadi susah buat disebutkan.

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T LAUGHT IF YOU SAD O.o**

* * *

"NARUTO KELUAR DARI MOBIL!" Dia berteriak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilku. Aku tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang dia lakukan. Perpisahan adalah kunci dari hubungan kami.

_Flashback_

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendung, karena cuaca begitu dingin aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku meregangkan badanku, dan mataku kini sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Aku pandang seluruh ruangan tempat aku tidur; meja belajar, lemari baju, meja komputer, dan pintu kamar mandi menghiasi kamarku yang bernuansa oranye. 'Aku sekali bukan?'

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sesekali aku kucek mataku. Aku akan mengambil handuk ketika ponsel aku berbunyi. Perjalanan aku untuk ke kamar mandi tertunda. Aku kembali ke pinggir kasur, tempat ponselku berada.

Saat aku melihat ponselku, sebuah gambar surat tersimpan di dalam layar. Aku memencat tombol untuk membuka sms tersebut. Aku baca kata-kata yang berasal dari kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naru,

aku sudah berada dekat rumahmu.

Cepat bersiap2, jangan pake lama!

Ya itulah kata-kata yang sering aku terima setiap pagi. Kata-kata perintah darinya. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan pacarku, tetapi apa boleh kata. 'I love him so much!'

Aku membalas sms dari kekasihku, dan setelah menaruh ponselku, aku dengan secepat mungkin memasuki kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap sebelum Sasuke datang dan akan memarahiku ketika aku belum siap.

Ternyata benar, aku telat sekitar sepuluh menit. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke cemberut. Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat pembicaraan agar suasana yang dingin ini mencair.

"Sasuke? Apa kau akan menurunkanku di tempat seperti biasanya?" Ya pasti kalian kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku dan Sasuke itu memiliki hubungan sepasang kekasih tidak ada yang tahu satu pun. Ya, kecuali yang tahu cuman sekadar teman terdekat kami, seperti: Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Kiba, Hinata, Ten ten, dan… Ok, Ok, kalian pasti berpikir banyak sekali yang tahu untuk sebuah rahasia. Mau diapakan lagi, sahabatku memang banyak. 'Hehehe.'

"Hn." Itu adalah jawaban standar Sasuke. Jawaban singkat dan tidak padat. Jawaban rancu yang tidak pernah aku akan gunakan. 'Hahaha.' Oke kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Aku berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, aku hanya memandang keluar jendela, seolah-olah ada yang menarik di luar sana. Aku mulai berhayal yang tidak-tidak dengan melihat keluar jendela. Aku bisa berharap membuat Sasuke terfokus seketika padaku ketika aku berteriak "UFO!!" Aku melihat Sasuke yang masih fokus menyetir, berharap ada suatu respon meski itu hanya sedikit… Ternyata… Setelah aku lihat… Dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

* * *

"Huaaaaaaa…" Aku menguap dengan sangat lebar. Sahabatku Gaara memandangku dengan wajah datarnya. Ya, aku dan Gaara adalah teman sebangku dan teman sepermainan. Aku mulai bersahabat dengannya ketika aku mebantu dia memecahkan masalah keluarga. Masalah yang… Sudahlah panjang sekali jika diceritakan.

"Naruto, malam Minggu ini kamu akan kencan tidak?" Gaara bertanya padaku yang membalas memandang dirinya. "Gaara, aku tidak mungkin kencan. Kau tahu kan masalahku?" Yup, masalah ini lagi. Masalah dimana hubungan aku dengan Sasuke tidak akan pernah terungkap. Masalah yang membuatku selalu merasa serba salah.

"Okelah ka.. Ka… Lau begitu…" Gaara tiba-tiba bernyanyi. Aku hanya memandangnya bodoh. "Apa?" Gaara bertanya padaku. "Tidak!" Jawabku dengan spontan sambil memukul kepala Gaara pelan. Ketika Gaara akan membalasku bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Pada istirahat kali ini aku memutuskan mehampiri Sasuke. Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor. Suasana di koridor begitu ramai ketika istirahat, ada yang berbicara, berlarian, bahkan belajar. –Damn!- belajar saat istirahat, apakah tidak ada yang lebih biasa?

KREEET…

Aku membuka pintu kelas. Aku memandang seluruh bagian kelas untuk mencari Sasuke. Ternyata, Sasuke sedang duduk dan memakan bekal yang diberikan ibunya. Aku mehampiri Sasuke dengan wajah riang. "Sasukeeee~" Sapaku senang.

Sasuke hanya memandangku sekilas dan kembali memakan bekalnya. Aku megembungkan pipi dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menggeser posisi duduknya agar aku bisa duduk. "Makan apa siiih~" Godaku.

Sasuke tetap tidak membalas. Aku menjadi sebal dengan tingkah lakunya. Akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas. –Hu uh- Perasaanku hari ini total jelek akibat dirinya.

Sebelum masuk aku berniat ke kamar mandi. Aku ingin mencuci tanganku. Saat aku akan memasuki kamar mandi aku mendengar seseorang berbicara di dalam sana. Suara itu aku kenal, dan ketika aku akan membuka pintu dengan senang…

"Aku tidak bisa bersama Naruto lagi…" Ucap salah satu pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah milik Sasuke.

"Oh begitu… Ya sudahlah, akhiri saja…" Ucap salah satu orang lagi yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Tetapi aku tidak mungkin memutuskannya…" Sasuke merendahkan suaranya. Aku pun terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku. 'Kau menyebalkan Sasukeeeee….' Jeritku dalam hati. Jadi ini mengapa kau menghindariku? Aku mulai berpikir tidak-tidak. Baiklah akupun bisa seperti itu.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi menggunakan mobil sendiri. Mobil yang menjadi kunci utama hubungan kami. Dengan aku memakai mobil setidaknya aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Uchiha sialan itu.

Pagi-pagi aku memacu mobilku dengan cepat. Tidak peduli stopan berwarna hijau atau merah aku tetap menginjak gas. –Whatever dengan semua kecelakaan yang akan terjadi!- Aku berpikir kasar.

Biiiip Biiiip Biiiip…

Suara ponsel aku berdering. Aku memandang ponsel tersebut. Sasuke ternyata telah meng sms ku. Aku melempar kembali ponsel tersebut ke kursi mobil sebelahku tanpa membalas sms dari dia. –Uchiha bastard!- Aku makin kesal mengingat-ingat terus namanya.

Saat aku memakirkan mobil, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di sebelahku. 'Sasuke..' Aku menelan ludah dan karena aku tahu Sasuke tidak akan memperdulikanku jika aku di sekolah maupun di tempat keramaian aku dengan leluasa melewati dirinya. Ponsel aku pun berbunyi.

Dobe. Kau tidak membalas sms ku?

Kau bawa mobil?

Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang ponselnya menunggu jawaban. Aku memandang ponselku dan memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam kantong celanaku. Aku tidak peduli Sasuke akan berpikiran apa, yang ada hanya aku benci Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hari demi hari kerenggangan diantara kami makin terasa. Sasuke pun sudah berhenti memberikanku sms. Kami seperti di dunia masing-masing.

Aku sedang berjalan bersama Gaara ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Biasanya kami saling tersenyum, tetapi kali ini kami tidak peduli satu sama lain. "Kalian sedang marahan?" Ujar Gaara padaku. Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tidak!" Jawabku dengan pasti, berharap Gaara dapat mempercayainya. "Sungguh aneh tapi nyataaaa… tentang si dia… tiada ma-" Gaara memulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang membuatku sakit kepala, dan aku segera mungkin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua. Akhirnya aku memutuskan berjalan menuju ke kelas Sasuke. Kelas yang cukup jauh dari kelasku. Aku menelusuri koridor, karena hari sudah sore, anak-anak sudah pulang, tetapi aku yakin Sasuke masih ada di kelas, karena biasanya Sasuke akan mengambil buku-bukunya pada sore hari setelah dia selesai rapat kemahasiswaan. Ya, Sasuke adalah presiden para murid. Aku masih mengingat masa-masa dimana dia terpilih dahulu. Menang mutlak itulah kuncinya.

Kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Aku membuka pintu kelas. Ternyata dugaanku benar, Sasuke sedang membereskan buku miliknya.

"Sasuke…" Panggilku. Sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku menoleh memandangku dengan mata onyxnya. Mata yang benar-benar aku cintai. Aku megelengkan kepalaku. 'Bukan saatnya.'

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke balas memanggilku. Aku mendekati dirinya secara perlahan. Aku mencoba menghentikan rasa rinduku pada dirinya.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf." Sebagai awal pembicaraan aku meminta maaf pada dirinya. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri, menunggu perkataanku selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," ingin sekali aku loncat dari lantai tiga ini. Apa aku sanggup mengatakannya. Aku pandang wajah Sasuke, terlihat sedikit kegusaran di wajahnya.

"Dan aku meminta maaf sekali lagi… Sasuke…" Suaraku mulai bergetar. Aku berusaha menahan tangisku.

"Aku… Minta putus darimu…" Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku membalikkan badan dan segera berlari menghindari Sasuke. Aku berlari sampai menuju lapangan parkir. Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang telah aku tabrak.

"Dobe! Dobe!" Aku mendengar teriakan, tetapi aku terus berlari sampai sebelah tanganku ada yang memegang dengan erat.

"Dobe… Ada apa denganmu?" Wajah Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Aku minta putus. Apa kau tidak dengar Teme? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi…" Air mataku sudah mulai tidak bisa tertahankan, dan mereka pun terjatuh ke pipiku.

"Aku bisa gila Sasuke… Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk bersikap sabar. Setiap hari aku hanya bisa menatapmu. Lagipula… Inikan yang kau mau?" Aku menghapus air mataku.

"Dobe, aku tidak mengerti.. Tetapi kita sudah commitment untuk merahasiakan hal ini bukan?" Sasuke melepaskan tanganku.

"Bullshit!" Aku membuka pintu mobilku. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan aku segera menyalakan mobilku. Tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang sedang menahan emosi.

Saat itu aku bersiap-siap menginjak gas…

End flashback

"NARUTO KELUAR DARI MOBIL!" Dia berteriak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobilku. Aku tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang dia lakukan. Perpisahan adalah kunci dari hubungan kami.

Aku memindahkan gigi mobilku. Aku segera memacu mobilku secepat mungkin. Aku melihat Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. Tampak akan mengejarku.

Semakin aku merasa dikejar Sasuke, semakin aku secepat mungkin mejalankan mobilku. Aku terus memacu… Tetapi…

Tiiiinnnn… Tiiiinnnnn…

Suara mobil sangat gaduh. Aku terjebak macet, dan ini membuatku gila. Di saat seperti ini macet adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku melihat kaca spion. Mobil Sasuke terhalangi oleh empat mobil sebelum mencapai mobilku. 'Syukurlah.'

Tok… Tok…

Aku melihat ke kaca mobil, Sasuke ternyata yang telah mengetuk kaca mobilku. Aku sangat kesal, akhirnya aku membuka pintu mobil. Aku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Aku bertanya dingin. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi penuh dramatisir. Air hujan mulai turun, angin kencang pun mulai bertiup.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskanku!" Sasuke memandangku. Di tengah-tengah hujan angin seperti ini suara Sasuke tidak begitu terdengar. Aku pun harus extra hati-hati mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin P-U-T-U-S!!" Aku berteriak. Mobil di depanku pun mulai maju. Aku akan memasuki mobil ketika Sasuke mendorongku sehingga aku terjebak di antara mobil dan badannya. Kedua tanganku di pegang oleh dirinya.

Aku tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar di diriku. Sasuke telah menciumku. Ciuman pertama kami. Aku hampir terbawa tetapi kembali tersadar. Aku dorong dia dengan kasar, tetapi Sasuke kembali menciumku, ciuman yang kasar dan penuh dengan emosi. Aku berusaha memberontak ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Aku masih saja terus memberontak. Lidah Sasuke pun menjilat bibirku meminta ijin untuk masuk. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, tetapi dia telah menggigit bibirku dan aku tanpa sengaja membuka mulutku untuk berteriak, dan Sasuke dengan senang hati memasuki lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. –Ravish Bastard!- Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku kalah, aku begitu lelah untuk melawan. Aku membiarkan Sasuke untuk melakukan sekehendaknya. Saat aku mulai menikmatinya, aku mulai tersadar berada di jalan raya, suasana pun sangat hening. Suara yang ada hanyalah suara hujan dan angin. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dengan Sasuke berdasarkan dua alasan, satu aku butuh bernafas, dua aku ingin melihat sekelilingku.

OWH SHIT!

Seluruh orang telah menganga mulutnya. Bahkan pengendara di belakang mobilku sampai mimisan. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Wajahku sudah sangat panas dan sepertinya sudah sangat merah.

"Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya padaku. Aku pandang wajah orang di depanku. Aku melihat Sasuke dengan rambut basahnya akibat hujan, mata onyxnya, dan senyumnya yang sexy.

BRAK!

Keadaan pun gelap tiba-tiba…

* * *

Aku terbangun saat suatu cahaya memasuki jendela dan mengenai wajahku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kepalaku sangat sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Aku membuka mataku dengan lebar sangat lebar kali ini, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di kepalaku.

"Sa-Sasuke? Dimana aku?" Aku melihat kamar yang begitu besar, rapih dan aroma yang aku cium adalah aroma Sasuke. 'Kamar Sasuke.'

Aku mengingat kejadian kemarin. Wajahku kembali memerah. Aku tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah berada di depan diriku dengan posisi duduk. "Dobe~" Dia memanggilku dengan suara yang benar-benar tidak mau aku dengar.

"Apa?" Ujarku.

"Bagaimana semalam? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telingaku.

"A-apa maksudmu Teme?" Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Aku meminta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan. Tetapi darimana kau berpikir kalau aku ingin putus denganmu?" Sasuke memandang diriku.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu di kamar mandi sekolah dengan Shikamaru…" Jawabku sedih. Saat aku mendongakkan kepala aku melihat Sasuke memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Dobe! Itu hanya berandai-andai. Kau tidak mendengarkan sampai akhir?" Aku pun menggelengkan kepala.

"Dasar! Memang benar awalnya aku ingin putus denganmu Dobe. Tetapi, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Dan kau tahu, pada saat itu aku sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana membuat orang-orang tahu hubungan kita tanpa ada masalah dengan Shikamaru." Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan datar.

"Tapi itu bukan salahku, dan apa di belakang tanganmu?" Aku melihat sejak dari tadi Sasuke seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Bu… Bukan apa-apa hehehe," aku makin penasaran. Aku tarik lengan Sasuke dengan kasar. Dan beberapa benda aneh berada di tanganku.

"A-apa ini?" Aku memandang benda-benda yang berada di tanganku. Benda-benda ya kau tahu untuk 'bermain' apa. Aku memandang Sasuke dengan wajah bodohku.

"Darimana ini?" Nada suaraku sudah mulai meningkat satu oktaf.

"I-Itu dari fans ku.. hehehe" Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke tertawa cengengesan. Aku makin marah. 'Sasuke Uchiha mengambil suatu barang aneh dari fansnya? Seluruh hadiah yang biasanya dikirim; coklat, parfum, apapun yang berharga ditolak olehnya, tetapi ini?'

"Dobe?" Aku melihat Sasuke. Wajah yang biasanya dingin gini penuh dengan menggoda.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain-main dengan ini? sebelum berangkat sekolah?" Sasuke kembali cengengesan.

"SASUKEEEEEEE MESUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!" Aku pun berteriak.

**THE END**

* * *

Ga jelas banget dah ini cerita. Hehehe. Tapi mau gimana lagi, namanya juga iseng buat cerita hehehe. Terserah dah mo R&R hehe.. tetapi lebih baik review dah.. hehe


End file.
